


Palms

by DimensionSponge



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dukat is very confused, Fluff, M/M, Manipulative Weyoun, Odo eavesdropping, This was meant to be a joke but it became serious, Weyoun accidentally flirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionSponge/pseuds/DimensionSponge
Summary: Weyoun sees two Cardassians touching palms, and wants to know what happens when he does it to Dukat.





	Palms

Weyoun liked to observe the other station residents when he had a free moment. Others called it creepy, he called it gathering information. His curiosity was piqued when he noticed two soldiers engaging in an interesting ritual.

Piyar and Balratt walked up to each other and touched palms before beginning their conversation. Weyoun’s excellent Vorta hearing told him that their conversation was fairly mundane - station gossip, Taasall’s latest novel - and they did it again before going somewhere together. 

It seemed to Weyoun to be a gesture of friendship. He’d had trouble getting the Cardassians to warm to him... perhaps he could try this.

***

Weyoun saw an opportunity to test out this newly-learned gesture after he and Dukat succeeded in coordinating their forces to quell a brawl between their respective soldiers. Dukat was just finishing his lengthy remonstration of the Cardassian soldiers, and Weyoun came in to watch. (The Jem’hadar were far quicker to reprimand.)

The group had just started breaking up and leaving, and Weyoun went up to Dukat.  
“I couldn’t help overhearing your speech, and I agree, we are far stronger together than apart.”

Dukat raised his hand, which was in hindsight probably him about to profess the humility Weyoun knew he did not have.

However, in the moment Weyoun took this opportunity to press his palm to Dukat’s.  
He froze open-mouthed, and the room went silent. 

It seemed Weyoun had miscalculated.

After a full three seconds, Dukat managed to close his mouth and lower his hand, subtly rubbing his palm with his other hand.  
“Why” he asked, looking completely bemused.

At least he seemed more confused than offended. The situation was salvageable.  
He gave Dukat an expression of innocence.  
“I was only attempting to express my friendship.”

Dukat squinted at him suspiciously, then speedwalked from the room, and Weyoun followed him, his ears picking up a barely controlled snicker from someone. 

***

For the rest of the day Dukat kept looking at Weyoun with suspicion, especially when he would ‘tease’ Dukat to put him in his place. Odo seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the whole thing, and in an effort to please one of his gods Weyoun may have gotten carried away. 

Throughout the whole meeting he made digs at Dukat to see how he would react. It irritated him like normal, but he seemed to get a bit flustered at times and not know how to respond. Weyoun suddenly went back to being polite at intervals, which seemed to confuse Dukat greatly. He loved playing mind games, but Weyoun could tell this was getting distracting so he toned it down.

It seemed like the meeting was about to end without consequence. They adjourned, and Odo left the room.

As Weyoun was leaving Dukat called him back.  
“Weyoun. Can we discuss something?”

So he would have to do damage control after all. 

“Of course. What is it?”

Dukat looked exasperated, so Weyoun couldn’t resist a little ‘gaslighting’ as the humans called it.  
“Are you alright? You’ve been acting very strangely.”

“*I’ve* been acting strangely?!” Dukat was incredulous.

Weyoun could faintly hear a small animal entering the room. 

“Don’t play games with me, Vorta.”

Weyoun turned on the doe-eyes again. “I have no idea what you mean.”

“You have been taunting me, and then pretending it didn’t happen, for the entire day! I demand an explanation. Not to mention touching my hand in front of half my staff!”  
Dukat was seething. This was not going well, so Weyoun continued to play innocent.

“Did I do something offensive?”

“Yes! I know what you’re doing, you little slimeball. You’ve researched Cardassian flirting and are trying to distract me. Well, no more.”

He clammed up and turned to face the window, seeming to glare daggers at the stars outside.  
It was all clear to Weyoun now. Arguing is indeed flirting. He could use this.

“Well, it’s a wonder I haven’t made a misstep this drastic before with how complicated you Cardassians make things. It’s like day is night with you people,” he said in a calm yet scathing voice.

No response.

“Am I supposed to believe compliments are insults now?”

A look of disbelief.

“Well then, you have very smooth hands,” Weyoun sneered.

Dukat’s resolve broke.  
“Oh, will you make up your mind already!?”

Weyoun could hear tiny laughter. He supposed he had pleased the founder.

“Are you flirting with me or not?”

Weyoun decided he should continue on this path. It would make manipulating Dukat easier, so he moved in closer. His scales flushed, so Weyoun assumed he was having the desired effect.

“Do you want me to?” 

“You are ridiculous,” Dukat scoffed, but there was no real bite to it.

Weyoun grabbed Dukat’s wrist and pressed their palms together. The gesture didn’t provoke much feeling in him, but he supposed it was... romantic.

What did provoke feeling was seeing Dukat’s reaction. Though he held still, his scales flushed an even darker colour, and his expression was a mixture of disbelieving, irritated, flustered and...shy? Weyoun loved it. 

Dukat stared directly into his eyes. His were deep and pale and reflecting the starlight.  
“Damn you,” he whispered, and pulled Weyoun in for a kiss.

The mouse sprinted hurriedly from the room.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way touching palms = kiss on the cheek.  
I made Dukat a tsundere oops


End file.
